Innocent blood
by LaRosaAzul
Summary: Sequel to What makes us good. You have to read Wmug to understand this story. Silas and Anna are married, have a cute daughter and are happy...and then...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Remember me? I'm the one that would love to own Silas… But I will never actually do and we all know it. So please… don't sue! Silas belongs to Dan Brown.**

**Hello all together! Missed me? I missed you, too ;)**

**Here is the Sequel you all were yelling for. I do not want rioting on the streets, do I?(g)**

**At first I wanted to wait a bit longer before giving this to you but... I got so many reviews and e-mails in which people wrote: Let them have a baby... That was my idea all along folks... You guys really aren't patient are you? (g)

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Since some days she wasn't herself. She knew it, but couldn't do anything to alter her state of mind.

Anna Figen was happy. Worried, but happy nonetheless.

Her best friends Julia and Will knew something was up, but they didn't know what.

The young woman was on her way back home. After a long day at work she looked forward to surprise her husband. Today she would pick him up from work and then…

Smiling to herself she passed a street, imagining his face.

_Silas…_

Her smile faded a bit as a cruel voice in her head started to whisper.

_What if he does not want this?_

They hadn't really talked about the issue before. Now Anna regretted she never asked if he…

Shaking her head she tried to make her doubts vanish.

* * *

In a small church some kilometres away, a tall, pale man had a frown in the face. His red eyes were filled with concern. Something was wrong with Anna and he knew it.

Silas' beautiful wife smiled and seemed as cheerful as ever but… There was an air of uneasiness around her. The most terrible thoughts had awoken in his head.

_What if she doesn't love me anymore?_ , was the worst one. What if she really didn't feel anymore for him? That couldn't be, could it?

She was gentle and loving as always… maybe even a little more. She was the owner of his heart and he never wanted her to leave or give back his heart.

_Maybe she isn't happy anymore? _Silas thought bitterly. It had been his goal to make her smile every single day. He loved that smile so much… The twinkling of her eyes and the pleasant sound when she laughed…

His worried looks were witnessed by Father Nibel who watched Silas as he placed two quite heavy, white candles on the altar.

"What is it with you, son?" the old man asked concerned.

Father Rudolph Nibel was a 70 year old man with tired, but wise green eyes. He had a friendly face and was the type of man a child would love to have as its grandfather. One year ago Nibel had lead the marriage for Anna and Silas.

With a surprised expression in his face the young man looked over to were Nibel was sitting.

"Son, you make a face as if someone you know died…" the old man explained. Shaking his head Silas came over to where Nibel sat.

"I worried about Anna, Father."

Nodding the other asked Silas to sit beside him.

"Your wife is not sick I trust?"

Silas shook his head no.

"She seems fine, father… But she's so… absent and worried since some days."

The old man looked amused at Silas. The albino did not know what was so funny about it.

"So you are worried, because you think that she is worried…"

Silas gave him a look.

"I don't think there is something funny about it… I really am afraid that she… That she doesn't love me anymore, father."

Silas earned an unbelieving look for his fears. The old man didn't seem to understand.

"Did she give you a reason to think that, Silas? Did you tell her about your fears?"

The pale man hang his head.

"If things were that easy, father. I don't want to loose her…"

* * *

_Now stop being afraid, you stupid girl! _Anna told herself.

_He loves you! This man saved your life once… He is not going to forsake you by any means…_

_Oh… isn't he?_ The unnerving voice in her head asked.

She sat on a bench near the front doors of the church. Anna loved the days when there was enough time to come and get him. Silas picked her up more often though. Especially when there was much to do and she had to deal with some paper work.

The door opened and out came Silas. Anna watched as he said good bye to Father Nibel. Then her husband turned around and his eyes fell on her.

She smiled and stood up as he closed the space between them.

Silas took her in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. These were the moments Anna knew there must be a good God. Sighing relieved she leaned onto his chest.

"Hi there!" she said in a gentle voice. Silas kissed her forehead and stepped back, but kept her in a soft embrace.

"What was your day like, my dear?" he asked, not taking his eyes from her face.

"It was fine… Yours?" Anna reached out and started to caress his cheek. Silas leaned into her hand, enjoying her touch.

"It was okay…"

There was a short silence. After several heartbeats both of them blurted out. Smiling they looked into each others eyes. Now it was his turn to caress the soft skin of her face.

"Do you want to start?" he asked, smiling. She nodded.

"You probably noticed that I didn't pay much attention to… well… anything for some days?" she asked and Silas nodded. "The reason is…"

* * *

Now she'd say it. Silas nearly heard the sentence before she even spoke it.

_I don't love you anymore… _

His heart would break! What would he do without her? Go back to Opus Dei? Silas heart became heavy out of a sudden and he couldn't breathe.

_Anna please… you know I cannot live without you…_

"… I'm… I'm pregnant, Silas!"

A sudden rush of excitement went through his whole body. His heart was jumping with joy but his breath was still gone.

"Pregnant?" he asked, not really believing his own ears. Anna nodded and smiled up at him.

Silas couldn't believe his luck. Smiling he picked Anna up into his arms. Surprised she let out a small yelp as he did so. Short after both of them were laughing and kissing each other.

"I love you, Anna!" he said looking at her, adoring the beautiful sight in front of him.

"And I love you, Silas."

Not too far away stood a smiling Father Nibel, silently watching the idyllic scene in front of him.

"I thought so…"

* * *

**Well folks… that was the prologue! What do you think? Like it? Missed them? Love ya**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Anna and all the other OC's! I don't own Silas though… but Anna owns him and that makes him mine…in a way. (g)**

**Thanks for reviewing folks! I love you all ;) Greetz to the people who read this and didn't review… I know you are there (g)**

**HoveringthroughoutTime: That nickname again… (G) Hey hun! You've been quick! I hope you'll like the story. Keep reviewing :)**

**davinci- potter: Hello there! I hope you'll like this chapter. I'm always happy to get new reviewers ;)**

**Kelly Tolkien: Quick enough? (g) Yeah… Aren't they cute? Wait till you get to know their kid!**

**Twixy: Hi Twix! Love ya, too… but don't tell anyone ;)**

**Crythor: Would I write a prologue and then not continue? You'd know better, dear:)**

**i run with scissors: Aww it's you again! I tried to picture his face as well and… Baby it looked too hot to be true.**

**Fabala4077: A sequel dance? Must look cute… lol. By the way: Goooood guess Sweetie ;) (Love your first Chapter even though it made me sad.)**

**Eiri- Uesugi: Buenos días! Thanks for reviewing :) I must say: Your English is probably better then my Spanish… It was no problem for me to learn English but the whole learning- Spanish matter… Let's say I'm no good (g) Enjoy this chapter.**

**Princess da Vinci: And another new reviewer! Yiepie! Updated soon enough, your highness? (g)**

**DarkSarcasm: Heeeeeeey Cutie! Happy to read your review again ;) So I've saved the streets? (Looks proud) Have fun with Chapter 1 ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Lilly**

Silas said a quick goodbye to Father Nibel. He'd better hurry up if he wanted to pick up Anna from work.

But first he had to get someone else.

It was a quite cold October afternoon and the streets of London were filled with people on their way back home or busy with shopping. Silas didn't like crowded streets but since he lived here, he got used to them.

He smiled as he ringed at Julia's door. From inside came an excited squeal. Silas chuckled as Julia answered the door.

"Hi Silas!" the woman said and smiled. Julia was taller then Anna and her skin always tanned. Today her short black hair was a bit messed up. Silas gave her a small smile as she made place to let him step inside.

He never made it through the door though.

"Daddy!" squealed a small girl and threw herself into Silas' arms. Giggling she gave her father a small kiss as he picked her up. Hugging his daughter tightly he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Have you been a good girl, Lilly?" he asked her as he placed her on the floor again. The now 3 year old girl nodded.

"We have been painting and I played with my doll… and we made cookies daddy!" she told him proudly. Silas messed up her blonde hair and she giggled again.

"Would you get me a cookie Lilly? I bet Mommy would like one, too." He told her and kneed down in front of her.

A smile light up the cute, little face and she ran off to get some cookies. Silas stood and looked down at Julia who had watched the scene smiling.

"She has been good, right?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"An angel, Silas. As always. She has been painting in silence… I always said I can't stand loud kids… but sometimes I'd wish Lilly was more… outgoing."

Silas chuckled.

Lilly had always been quite curious and she kept asking everyone she knew questions about… well… everything. But there were moments one wouldn't have thought she was there. She could sit in her room for hours, playing with her puppets, painting or telling stories to her beloved stuffed animals.

She had one favourite game though… and it couldn't be compared to the silent hours in her bedroom.

Her favourite game explained itself by its name:

Tickling daddy!

Very often Anna was no real help, because she had been the one teaching their daughter this game.

"When will you bring her tomorrow?" Julia asked.

"Around 12… Father Nibel only needs me to clean up a bit… He's getting old…" Silas said knowing that the Father would have loved to do it all alone but was too weak to do so.

"Okay then… Is Anna happy to have vacations?"

Silas nodded and Lilly returned. In her right arm she carried a puppet and in the left one a plastic back filled with cookies.

"Done, Miss?" Julia asked and bent down to kiss Lilly on the forehead.

"Yeah… See you tomorrow, Julia." the 3 year old said smiling. Her father helped her into her jacket and they left.

Lilly looked up at Silas who was holding her hand in his.

"What will we do when Mommy has her vacation, Daddy?" she asked. He looked down at her as he answered.

"Don't know… what would you like to do, dear?"

The 3 year old seemed to think for a while. Silas saw how a plan formed in her small head, because on her face appeared a smile.

"We could go somewhere and have a picnic… or we all can go to the playground…"

Lilly kept telling Silas about her ideas for their free week. As they finally arrived at Dr. Malcolm's house the small creature had made up her mind and came to her final and probably favourite idea.

"Or we could stay at home all week… Mommy and I could tickle you, Daddy." She said and gave him a motivated look.

Silas glanced down at her again.

"I don't think so, Lilly." He said trying to hide a smile. She hugged his leg tightly and giggled. As she looked up at him he recognized Anna's eyes. Lilly's eyes not only had the same shade of crystal blue, they were twinkling when she smiled, as well. Just like the ones of her mother. "Let's see if your mother is conscientious, shall we?"

The kid nodded.

Silas opened the door. They were greeted by Dr. Malcolm himself who looked up as he heard them coming in.

"Ah, it's you two. Hello Lilly, my dear." He said, kneeing down in front of the small child. She shook his hand and said a shy "Hello!"

"How are you, Silas?" the doctor asked him, shaking Silas hand as well. The albino gave a polite nod.

"Everything is fine. What about you?"

The other grinned.

"Can't complain… Lilly what are you looking for?" he asked as the girl looked into several directions.

"Where's Mommy?" she asked, looking up at the doctor.

In this very moment a door opened and in came a slim woman with long light-brown hair. As her eyes fell on Silas and the child a wide smile appeared on her face.

Anna went over to where her husband and daughter stood to greet them. She picked Lilly up and was embraced by Silas who kissed her gently. In Anna's arms her daughter giggled. When she and Silas separated Anna kissed her daughter on the tip of her nose and hugged her tightly.

"Have you been a good girl, flower?" she asked as Silas stood behind her and laid his hands on her shoulders, caressing them with his thumbs.

"Yes Mommy."

* * *

Anna felt happy that she'd have a vacation. She needed time for Silas and Lilly… As they were having supper together the angel told Silas and Anna about her day with Julia and how they had been at the playground. 

"…and there was a girl named Jackie… she had a puppy. Daddy may I have a puppy, too? It was so cute…" she asked and looked at Silas with her puppy-dog like eyes. Anna smiled to herself. She knew that once in a while he was weakened by those eyes. But not this time… Not really!

"Maybe one day… When you are a bit older." He said and looked at his wife. Smiling at him she reached out for his hand, gently caressing it. Lilly seemed happy.

"Mommy can you help me to write a letter to Father Christmas when you stay at home?" she asked after a while. Anna and Silas exchanged a look.

"Isn't that a bit soon, flower?" the young mother asked. Her daughter shook her head.

"No! I want Father Christmas to receive my letter soon, so my wish can be fulfilled. I think he might need some time to get the present." She explained to her mother who nodded.

Anna saw the loving look she earned from Silas and smiled at him.

"What shall Father Christmas bring you this year, love?" Silas asked innocently. Anna knew that he'd do nearly anything to fulfil Lilly's or her wishes. He gently squeezed her hand.

Lilly smiled up at her father.

"I want a baby sister or a baby brother, daddy. Do you think he will bring one to me if I'll be a good girl?"

Anna nearly laughed out loud. Silas expression had been priceless. He gave her a look that clearly said: _Very funny! Ha ha!_

He cleared his throat though.

"I don't think Father Christmas will make it in time… But you could ask him anyway…"

If Anna wasn't mistaken her husband was fighting down a blush. They wanted another child… but they intended to wait until next year or so. Now a 3 year old took over the planning of their family.

One hour later it was time for bed and Anna read a tale for her daughter. Today they read "The beauty and the beast" and Anna finished the story as Silas entered the room. He sat beside his daughter so he and Anna were both sitting on one side of the bed.

She gave Silas a look that was filled with love.

"Good night flower. Sweet dreams." Anna said and gave her daughter a soft kiss.

"Good night, Mommy. I love you" The small girl said and hugged her mother.

"Love you, too!" Anna said and smiled at Silas as she left the room. She pretended to close the door behind her but left it a bit open to watch Silas and Lilly.

* * *

He knew Anna was watching. She told him numerous times that she loved to watch him and Lilly. Silas embraced Lilly, who cuddled against his chest. 

"I love you, dear…" he said, gently kissing her forehead.

"I love you, too." She said cheerfully.

He smiled at her.

"Do you already know what you want to pray for, Lilly?"

Some months ago Lilly had come up into her parents' bedroom and had found Silas kneeing beside the bed saying a prayer. She had asked him what he was doing and he had explained it to her. Since then she insisted that they prayed together.

"Yes!" she said and folded her small hands. "Dear God, thank you for the wonderful day. Please watch over Mommy and Daddy, because I love them so much. Let there be good weather next week, so they can go to the playground with me. Thanks for watching over us, God. Amen!"

Silas smiled down at her.

"Was that good daddy?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Now it's your turn, daddy."

* * *

Anna had gone into the bathroom after Lilly had finished her prayer. She felt so happy… Her heart was all warm and the smile on her face would not fade. 

Stripping off her clothes she took a quick shower.

As she washed her hair she thought she heard the door being opened and closed again but wasn't sure about it. Anna turned out the water and wanted to step out of the shower. She let out a surprised and silent yelp.

Silas stood in front of her, his arms were outstretched and held the towel, ready to embrace her with it. She smiled and stepped into his arms as he started to dry her with the towel.

"I love you so much…" she breathed as she laid her head on his shoulder, making his shirt become wet. Silas took her face into both hands and kissed his wife gently. The towel lay on the floor and was forgotten.

* * *

**I'd kill to be Anna now… I wouldn't kill her though… I like her too much :) Stay tuned for Chapter 2.**

**Kisses from Jenny aka LaRosa**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silas or any other of the Characters that are part of Dan Browns novel "The Da Vinci Code"… There is only one I'm interested in anyway. He can keep Sophie and Langdon… All I want is Silas… (sighs)**

**Kelly Tolkien: You know… I gave the chapter to a friend of mine to re-read it and she nearly fell off her chair when she read the scene with the baby brother or sister (g) I'm happy you liked the chapter. Good thing you like Lilly!**

**Keira117: I hope you got my message :) Hopefully you're going to like this chapter, dear.**

**i run with scissors: Well my little stalker-friend… (We have so much in common (g)) I hope you're going to enjoy this. Love ya!**

**Eiri-Uesugi: There will be some action in later chapters but I won't tell too much because I want to make all of you wait (I'm mean, I know!) Enjoy this.**

**Fabala4077: Thanks for the review honey ;)**

**DarkSarcasm: Your computer is a meanie! All day and night I wait for nice reviews and your computer won't let you make my day? Thanks for your message sweety :) 7 aww's and 3 "that's cute's"? I'm doing quite good do I!(g)**

**Princess da Vinci: Thank you very much, dear! Hopefully you like this chapter as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Lucius**

Silas had picked up Anna from work. Taking her in his arms he enjoyed the scent of her silky hair. Loosing himself in her soft eyes he had no sense for time and space.

"Anna…" he breathed.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

"We need to get Lilly." She told him and took him by the hand. Caressing the back of her hand with his thumb he followed her willingly. He couldn't wait to embrace Lilly.

Now he would have a whole week with the two people he cared for most. He gave her a quick kiss on her head, feeling happy.

Silas still felt pure bliss when Anna laid in his arms… His life was perfect.

They went into the next underground station. As they were on their way Anna looked up at him.

"Did you read the newspaper, dear?" she asked.

Silas gave her a questioning look and shook his head.

"There was an article about Opus Dei… I thought you might be interested…" she told him in a low voice. He touched her face lightly.

"Forget about them…" he said and kissed her. She responded and he felt her heart beating faster. "You are wonderful, did I already tell you that?" he asked her.

"Not since last night…" she whispered into his ear.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

Anna couldn't wait to go and get Lilly. She loved to be alone with Silas but… The moments with her daughter were precious. She knew she should have more time for her… Well… now she had some free days. 

Smiling up at Silas they turned a corner.

"We could go shopping together… She has grown a lot." She told him and he nodded. "I wonder if they made cookies again… They were quite good." Anna added.

Silas placed one arm around her shoulders.

They passed the street and already saw Julia's front door. It was open. The young mother frowned and exchanged a look with her husband.

Before they entered Silas knocked on the door once. No response.

"Julia? ...Lilly? Someone there?" Anna said loudly. No one answered. Silas gave her a worried look and Anna felt her heart beating fast against her rips. Together they entered the living-room. It was a complete mess. Several books lay on the floor and the small couch table was shattered.

"No…" Anna whispered and Silas started to scan the room franticly. He moved quite fast and before his wife realised it, he had left the room. "Lilly!" she yelled, still hoping to get an answer. She followed Silas.

The pictures that normally hang on the walls had been thrown onto the ground. By now Anna's whole body was shaking with fear.

_Where is she?_

"Anna!" she heard Silas voice and went into the kitchen. What she saw that moment made her heart stop beating and she felt kinda dizzy.

On the floor laid Julia, crying. Silas had kneed down beside her and held her arms. Their friend refused to look up at them, but they heard her sobs.

"Julia… talk to me… where is Lilly?" Silas asked her, panic in his voice. Anna kneed down beside her husband. Julia cried out loud, finally looking up.

* * *

Silas could see the horror in Anna's face as Julia looked up. Her eyes were swollen from all the crying. A black eye was starting to become visible. He didn't recognize her… Normally Julia was calm but now… 

"I could not… tried, but… so strong… Lilly…" she stammered. Anna leaned forward looking pleadingly at her friend. Silas stomach turned upside-down.

"Where is Lilly, Julia? Where is my baby?" Now the same panic he had recognized in his own voice could be heard in Anna's.

The look his wife got from her friend… Silas would never forget it.

It was filled with regret and sadness. He knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth to tell the story. The albino went nearer towards Anna. He didn't even want to hear Julia speak. He wanted to wake up in his bed… Waking up from this nightmare. But the pain that was growing inside him told him that this was no dream. It was real…

"He… he took her with him… I couldn't do anything…" she said.

Silas pulse rose, even though he knew his heart would never beat again. It was a feeling as if someone punched him hard into his stomach. He felt numb. Anger and panic grew inside him.

Beside him he heard a high pitched squeak. Anna's eyes were filling with tears and her mouth opened and closed as if she wanted to speak. Just like his own body, he felt that hers was shaking. At first Silas didn't feel the tears but after some moments he felt that his face and his jacket were wet.

"No…" was all that escaped from Anna's lips.

For a moment none of them moved or spoke. Anna was the first to "recover".

His wife jumped up and ran out the room. Silas followed her and grabbed her wrist.

"Anna what…" he asked his voice unsteady because of the crying. She whirled around and faced him. Her voice was thin.

"I need to go and search Lilly… She'll be afraid… I…" she broke off, new tears running down her face. Silas embraced her gently, trying to comfort her as good as he could. He felt weak in the knees and was shaking, just like the weeping woman in his arms.

"I want her back, Silas!" she cried out loud and he tightened his grip around her.

"We'll find her…" he whispered his voice still thick and unsteady from crying.

* * *

A man dressed in a dark robe locked a door. He could still hear the sobs from inside the room. 

_Poor girl… She does not even know that she's a sin!_

Lucius Degray was a tall and slim man with black, shoulder length hair. His eyes were green and cold as ice.

He sat down on a chair, thinking about the events of the last few hours.

One hour ago he had appeared at the front door of the woman. She had tried to protect the girl… But she had had no chance. Lucius had beaten her one time and she had been down. The girl had been defenceless but had kicked and screamed.

She had been screaming for Silas and his… wife before he had covered her mouth.

_Your father can't help you… God will punish him for his sins._

_He will not disgrace Opus Dei… not again. _He thought grimly.

Degray knew Silas… and he had always known that he would cause trouble. It might sound unfair, but… He had been right not to trust him, hadn't he?

He was proud to be a faithful Opus Dei member… Just as his parents had been when they had been still alive. The dark haired man had been born into serving God. He never knew anything else… He never really had another choice. In younger years he would have liked to do something else but… What was there in this world to do? So he stayed and became a loyal member.

Opus Dei was his life and he wouldn't let anyone destroy this life.

Lucius grabbed the telephone and dialled a number. Some seconds later he heard a voice.

"Forgive me Father… I've sinned…" Lucius said without any regret in his voice. He knew he had served Opus Dei… There was no reason for regret.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Thanks to Minyacamien for giving Lucius his first name and letting me use her own first name for my character Julia... Oh and thanks for the beta-reading, Honey!**

**Hey you guys! I have problems with updating the next chapter. Don't worry it's finished and all but FF seems to have problems. So don't be afraid because I didn't update yet ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silas… (Starts to cry) or any other characters that appear in Dan Brown's "Da Vinci Code"… (Sobs into a hankie) **

**Thanks for all the review you send me… My readers are the best! **

**FuchsiaII: Yiepie you're reading the Sequel! I really missed your reviews, dear. Soap- Opera? I didn't even watch them when I used to be a kid… I'm insulted you even thought this Sequel might be like one… Hihi… Just kidding! Hope you like this Chapter. **

**Princess da Vinci: I'm glad you like this story so much… By the way… Did you read my first Fic as well? Hope you like this. **

**Keira117: (giggles) I bet you are the only person that apologizes for not finding something bad about a story. That's cute ;) Much fun with this Chapter. **

**Crythor: I knew you'd like this! **

**Kelly Tolkien: Thank you very much for saying my characters are well created… I tried to make them good! (g) But... You like him? WHY? **

**Twixy: Good you liked the whole kidnap- idea… I really thought people might hang me for doing this to Silas and his family (g) **

**Eiri-Uesugi: Thanks for the review. Yiepie! My story once again is the reason for my reader's lack of words. I don't know if that's good though… Enjoy Chappie 3! **

**Jeanclaude123: (still counts the So's…) So you like the turning point? I didn't really watch both movies so I can't answer your question… Well… I wouldn't have answered it anyway but… That's not the point! **

**cal1286: Hihi... You actually squealed? I'm happy when you are. Who is your friend? Does she/he like the story as well and did review once? Hope you like this!

* * *

****Chapter 3- God will make sure**

Silas and Anna sat on the small couch in Julia's living-room. He still held his wife tightly against his chest, trying to comfort her the best he could. 

It was hard though. His heart felt like it had been ripped out… Silas' whole body was numb.

Anna was still crying her heart out and Julia sat on a chair nearby. She still didn't dare to glance over to the couple.

The doorbell rang and Anna's best friend jumped up.

Silas caressed Anna's hair und finally she looked up at him. He nearly didn't recognize her eyes. In her eyes there was nothing left from the happiness that normally sparkled in her blue orbs. They were red from all the crying and the expression in her face would have broken every heart.

It depressed him… He wanted to see her smile again but at the same time he knew that her smile would tear his soul apart. The reason for this was gone… Taken away from them violently.

Anna's smile was Lilly's smile…

"Silas… I'm…"

It distressed him that his wife wanted to tell him something and wasn't able to. The tears would not let her voice come out. He himself felt a knot in his throat and tears were running down his face.

"Shh… Don't speak now…" he said in a voice that sound quite forced. Silas was happy that the words had left his mouth… The albino didn't feel like talking too much.

But Anna shook her head.

"I… If I would have stayed home… I would have been with her… Wouldn't let that happen…" she said and broke into desperate sobs. Silas pressed her against his chest even more. He knew that was absurd… But he used to have the same thoughts.

_We couldn't have done anything… maybe they would have killed Anna and me… Lilly would have been all alone then… Oh God help us… _

"Anna… I don't think that we could have… done anything…" he said and his voice breaking from new tears. Julia came in again, some men following her. The moment Julia had recovered a bit she had called the police.

"Good evening… Our colleagues told us what happened…" the older one said and gave Anna and Silas a look that was filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry…" he said and looked at Julia.

* * *

Half an hour later they had answered quite a lot questions. If they had any enemies or if they knew about people that did not act normal around Lilly… Anna had gotten quite angry when they asked her if she trusted Julia when Silas and she had told them that they had no enemies. 

_How can they think about it! Julia is hurt! _Anna thought, only thinking about her beloved daughter and asking herself if she was okay.

"We need to wait until we can do anything… If you really do not know who might have an interest in taking your daughter with him…"

Anna looked at Silas. His eyes were sad… She had never seen him like this. It was all her fault. Why hadn't she been home?

_Because there have been no signs for this…_The still young woman shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Silas pushed her body against his and held her.

_I'm weak… _

She looked up at him but her view blackened and her body became numb. Anna held on to him but his face was not visible to her anymore. It had vanished in the black fog.

"We can't…" she said before fainted.

* * *

Silas was able to catch her and held her against himself. His already tortured heart ached even more as he saw her like that. Did God turn against him? Did he punish him now for the sins he had committed once? 

_Oh dear Lord…Watch over the ones I love… Please do not take them away from me… _

"Anna… Beloved please wake up…"

The younger officer was by his side quickly. He touched her neck to check her pulse. Looking up at Silas he sighed.

"He pulse is racing, Sir… The way she trembles… It might be a shock… Better bring her to hospital." He said. Silas nodded, not really understanding what the man just told him. All he had wanted this morning was a wonderful evening with his daughter and his beautiful wife… See them happy and hearing them laugh… That had been all he wanted… And now…

And now his wife lay unconscious in his arms, his daughter had been kidnapped and he did not know if she was alive or not…

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Julia grabbing the telephone, probably to call the ambulance. Silas didn't react to it. He just sat there, looking at the face of his wife and wishing it all was a nightmare.

"They will be here in some minutes…" Julia said with a weak voice. The officer nodded and looked at Silas.

"I'll get something to drink for you and your wife, Sir… Wait a minute."

Half an hour later Silas sat in a chair in a waiting room… Alone.

Anna had woken up when the ambulance had arrived but she had been hysteric. They had told Silas that it would be better to take her into hospital… So she does not hurt herself.

He didn't know what to do. Folding his hands he said a short prayer.

When Silas opened his eyes again one of the doctors stood in front of him and smiled. The albino stood up and looked down at the man that was much smaller than him.

He nodded encouraging.

"Your wife will be fine. We gave her something that calmed her down. She's asleep now."

"May I see her?" Silas asked, feeling a bit relieved by the words of the doctor. He only wanted to make sure she was fine. The tall albino would have needed comfort but he knew that Anna wouldn't be the one to give it to him this time.

_This time it's me whom is needed… She needs me… _

Silas entered the dark room and silently closed the door behind him. He saw the bed Anna was sleeping in and quickly went by her side, sitting down on her bed. Taking one small hand into his he looked at her with a worried expression in his face.

"Don't worry… We'll get her back… I promise…" he whispered and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Lilly sat in a small room. She had cried all the time but it had been of no use. The small girl just wanted to go home. 

_Mommy… Daddy… _

The man that had beaten Auntie Julia had locked the door some hours ago. Since then she hadn't heard anything from outside. Once she had thought she had heard him talk to someone but she had cried much too loud to be sure.

_He is ugly…_the child thought. She had imagined bad men to look like that. Black hair, thin face and dark clothes.

_He's a bad man… Not like Daddy…Daddy is good!_

Hopefully her Mommy and Daddy would find her soon. Than the bad man would be in trouble. Lilly knew that her father was strong and that he would defend her no matter what would happen.

_And God will make sure… Daddy always asks him to watch over Mommy and me… _she remembered and sat up a bit. She was hungry. On a table nearby the dark man had placed some fruits and some water. Looking around as if she was afraid that a monster might appear if she tried to get herself some food, she stood up slowly.

Running over as fast as she could she grabbed a banana and ran back to the canvas mat.

Just as she had finished eating it she heard a noise from the door. It got unlocked.

The small girl started to panic and pushed herself against the corner. She wished she could sink into it like a ghost as the tall man opened the door and looked at her coldly.

She stared back at him, a kinda stubborn look in her face that she had inherited from her father.

"Why aren't you asleep yet, little brat?" he asked.

Lilly flinched. She did not like to be called "little brat". But she refused to answer him. He gave her an angry look as she glanced away from him.

"I should have known that someone like your… father did not teach you manners!"

That made Lilly angry.

"Don't talk about daddy like that!" she told him. The small girl had heard older kids defending their relatives on the playground once in a while. He made some quick steps forward and grabbed her by the collar. She started to scream.

"Let go…Let me down…"

Lilly tried to kick him but he shook her brutally.

"I talk about your father the way I like! He's a bastard and a coward and you girl are the embodiment of sin." He screamed at her. Lilly started to cry. Not because of the words he had just said. She did not even understand the meaning of "Bastard" and "embodiment of sin" but she was very afraid of him. Letting go of her collar she fell to the floor.

"Sleep now, filthy little brat." He said and closed the door behind him, leaving Lilly crying on the floor.

"Daddy… Mommy…" she sobbed into her small hands.

* * *

Just in this very moment two blue eyes opened.

* * *

**My right arm's being a b!tch since some days… I'll update when it's okay again! Love you all!Thanks to the ones that read this and won't give feedback… I hope you don't think the story sucks (g)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that appears in "Da Vinci Code"… Darn… I'd be quite rich if I did…**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I've been a bit lazy in the last days… Well not really but the doctor said I should not use my arm so often :(**

**I'll try to finish this story as soon as possible. (I'll go to Berlin next Friday to stay with a friend of mine… I'm eeeeeeeexited!)**

**Kelly Tolkien:** It's okay if you like Lucius… My favourite characters are almost always the bad guys… Most of them are… inspiring and cute and… Well… you got what I mean (g) I think I'll draw Lucius one day… You'll be the first to get the Sketch ;D

**Fabala4077:** I'm sorry that you feel bad for them… It was my intention, but… Now I feel bad… A bit ;)

**Jeanclaude123:** Ah I get the point! Now I would give you an answer… But you did not want one (I feel like being a meanie today!) I'm so happy you like the story. "What makes us good" is a story I really am very proud of and I've been so afraid that "Innocent blood" could not reach its standards… But people seem to like it anyways!

**Princess da Vinci:** Okay! I'm happy you like the Story…

**Raki505:** Hello! By now I think that it was a good idea to begin a Sequel… Everyone seemed to miss my couple… I adore Lilly myself… She's nearly as cute as her daddy is ;)

**Anubis1706:** Hey Nici! I know all about problems with computers… But I do not have an uncle who could repair mine… If I had a Harley it would be another matter… Okay that was random sorry I just love to talk to you guys (g) Have fun with this chapter, Nici!

**Keira 117:** You know… A friend of mine read both of my stories and she hates Lucius. She even told me how Silas might possibly kill him (g) I'm happy you like this story honey!

**Eiri-Uesugi:** I don't like it when she cries either but… She has to! What would the story be like if she was happy being taken away from home? About msn: No problem! (g) 6 hours are separating us… One day we will chat ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4- Orientation**

As Anna had looked around and had found out were she was, she sat up. What happened? She started to remember… And the realization did hurt like the fires of hell probably would.

_Lilly… _

Her eyes watered again before she realised that Silas had fallen asleep at the edge of her bed, using his arms as a cushion. Even though she was sad, this made her smile. Her husband looked so peaceful. This calmed her heart down a bit.

She stretched out a hand and gently stroked his hair.

They had to find their daughter. Who would do such a thing? Who would kidnap a child? She did not find an answer.

Silas position could not be very comfortable so she decided to wake him up. Resting one hand on his hair and the other on his cheek she started to talk to him.

"Beloved? ...Silas wake up…" she said in a smooth voice and started to cares him again. The red eyes opened slowly and he looked up at her. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry… didn't mean to fall asleep…" he told her and wanted to sit up but paused in his movement. His back probably hurt badly. "Ouch…" he exclaimed silently as he- now more slowly- completely sat up.

"How are you?" he asked her, holding her hand again. Anna looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"I want this night to end… and I want to find Lilly, peacefully asleep in her own bed… Who would do something like this to us, Silas? Who would torture us by taking away the most precious thing we have… They are not going to hurt her, are they? I'd never forgive myself if… Maybe she is hurt or afraid or both… We…" her voice became thinner with every word she said. Tears were running down her face and a deep and never ending sadness rushed through her whole body. Silas had put one white finger on her lips.

"Shh… She'll be fine… We will find her… I do not know who did this yet… but I'll find out." Silas was crying as well. His voice was steadier than her own voice but… His eyes were even more reddened from all his crying. Anna threw herself in his arms. Normally she'd do this to comfort him, to show him that he was loved. But this time she did because she needed being held… Needed comfort. As they sat there, crying in each others arms, their small daughter finally fell asleep in her prison.

* * *

Some minutes later Silas opened his eyes again. He had closed them because they had hurt from all the crying. Anna glanced up at him, still holding onto him and leaning against his chest. 

"I'd like to get something to drink… Do you need anything, dearest?" he asked her. She seemed to think for a moment then nodded.

"Could you get something to eat? I'm starving… Didn't even realise it…" she said and Silas nodded. He gave her a quick kiss on her fore head and she let go of him.

"Hurry up, will you?" Anna pleaded and her husband gave another nod and gave her a small smile.

As he went to find a nurse he was lost in his thoughts, remembering Anna's words.

_Who would do something like this to us, Silas? _

Yes… Who would? A sister came out of a room nearby and he walked a bit faster.

"I'm sorry… Miss could you help me please?" he asked and she turned around. The woman looked surprised and dropped her gaze at first. Silas knew that people still were not comfortable around him. Anna had taught him how to deal with that behaviour without feeling insulted or ashamed.

As she hesitatingly looked up again he gave her a small smile she returned shyly.

"H- How may I help you, Sir?"

_Most people are not disgusted by your looks, dearest… They are just surprised and not used to them… _he heard Anna's gentle voice.

"My wife… I'd like to get something to eat and drink for her." He told her and she gave him a wide smile.

"Sure, Sir. Just tell me the number of her room and I'll bring something." She offered in a must more friendly voice.

Silas slowly shook his head no.

"I don't want to keep you… I'll take it to our… ham her room myself."

The small woman nodded.

"As you like. This way please."

As he waited for her to finish a tray and his wandered around in the small room. His gaze pinned on a newspaper and its first page.

Grabbing it he read the Title line once more.

_"Common Religion critic murdered" _

If it would be possible, Silas would have paled even more. He had scanned the name "Opus Dei" the moment he had read the line.

"Oh God…"

The author wrote that there existed a statement from Opus Dei about that issue. The speaker of the religious group said that there was a member that was absent since some weeks. But Opus Dei made clear that a murder would not be approved and they didn't want to have anything to do with such matters. Silas kept reading. Maybe the name would appear somewhere. But no luck…

Opus Dei… What if they had anything to do with it? They would not hurt a child…

The nurse returned as Silas made his decision.

"Thank you, Miss!" he said and hurried back to Anna's room. He had to tell her.

* * *

Anna couldn't help but smile as Silas opened the door. But the small smile faded as soon as she saw his face. 

"Silas… Did something happen? Did they hear something from Lilly?" she asked as he placed the tray on a small table. He shook his head but looked at her seriously.

"No… No news about her… Anna… Do you remember the article you told me about? The one about Opus Dei?"

It was like someone had punched her in the stomach. She nodded breathless.

"Did you read it, dear?" he asked her.

"N- No… Only the Title line… I didn't have the time… Silas… Do you think Opus Dei might have something to do with…Why would they…" she broke off and took his hands into her own. Her eyes looked pleadingly into his.

Slowly he shook her head.

"I do not know what to think, Anna… But I swear… I'll find out!"

Anna nodded, even though she wasn't quite sure if he knew what he was doing… Or going to do. So she decided to ask him.

"What are you going to do, Silas?" she asked.

Leaning forward he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm going to call someone, dear! Don't worry."

* * *

The next morning Silas and Anna went home quite quickly. One of the doctors would have liked Anna to stay in hospital but she had refused. 

Entering their now empty house the sadness in Silas' heart nearly shattered it into thousand small pieces. Lilly wasn't there…

"I'll walk you upstairs so you can lay down… Then I'll ca…" he started to tell Anna but she interrupted him.

"I'm not going anywhere! I want to help you if I can…"

Silas sighed. All he wanted was his daughter and their happiness back. He did not want to argue with Anna, so he nodded.

As he pulled out his jacket Anna went to the telephone. The answering machine blinked and he heard her push the button.

The first message was from Will. Silas did not really listen to him and went over to where Anna was standing.

"Don't you think that can wait?" he asked placing one hand on her slim shoulder. She shook her head.

"There are just two messages anyway… I want to know if Doctor Malcolm already heard about it. Maybe one of the messages is from him" She answered leaning against him. "How could someone take away our baby…" she asked. Silas could hear that she was nearly crying again so he embraced her. He could not cry now! He did not want the one who would receivethe callto know that he nearly had broken because of his loss… Their loss.

The next message started and he held his breath as he recognized the owner of the voice.

To be continued…

* * *

**UHHH... Who might that be? Please review! If you don't: I hope you liked the chapter anyways!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Some day… I will have my own novel and people will have to write Disclaimers when writing Fan Fictions about my stories… But until then: I own nothing but my OC's!**

**Thanks for the reviews and all the people who didn't dare to review (g) **

**Kelly Tolkien:** I think there weren't many thinks you didn't mention (g) Thanks, my dear. In due time you'll find out if you were right about the person who called.

**Keira117:** I'd love to answer all your questions honey but… That would be no fun (giggles) Much fun with this chapter.

**Twixy:** I hope you did well in your exams :) Don't worry about not reviewing… I'm waiting all day and night for my readers' messages but… I'm just the author (sobs) Hihi Just kidding! Don't worry dear!

**Eiri-Uesugi:** Buenas Noches! I hope you will like this chapter. Thanks for your review! By the way: I already have vacations :)

**Jeanclaude123:** Oh my! (blushes) Thank you very much! I hope this chapter is better then the last as well. I want my readers happy!

**Raki505:** Breathe, dear! Just breathe… That's the trick about it! (g) I hurried up but I still don't think I might appear in a ranking of the best writers. But thank you anyway. Enjoy this chapter.

**I run with scissors:** Wow! Congratulations! Good work dear. I'm happy you do not like Lucius… I was afraid that I couldn't create "bad" characters. We'll get to know him better in later chappies, so stay tuned. But now: Have fun, hun!

**Dark Sarcasm:** College orientation? Oooooh I'm so jealous. I can't afford to study so I'll work (g) I'm happy you liked the chapters. Sorry about the sad aww's… But it's necessary…

**And now without further ado:

* * *

**

**Chapter 5- Temper**

Silas felt Anna holding her breath as well as they listened to the message.

"_Silas… It's me… Bishop Aringarosa…Please I… We need to talk to each other… Please call me Silas… It's important… My phone number is…" _

Anna gave him a shocked look and he himself was breathless.

_He did not kidnap her… If he did I'll… No… He wouldn't… _

His hand closed tightly around Anna's and he looked her straight into the eyes. Silas could tell that she was thinking similar things.

"Do you think that he…?" she asked and her voice was unsteady. Oh, how he hated it when her voice was unsteady. As much as he loved to hear her voice when it was gentle and amused so much he hated to hear tears in her voice. He'd make the one who was the reason for all this suffering pay… So would God…

"I don't know… No… Not really… Would you write down the number, Anna?" he asked, looking around but had lost his orientation by now. The albino was in panic, even though he would not admit it to himself. He did not know if he would be able to write now so he pushed the repeat- button.

Anna did as she had been asked. Afterwards she gave him a worried look. Normally he'd embrace her and tell her that there was no reason to be worried but this time… It was impossible right now…

_I cannot even comfort myself… How could I comfort her then… _his mind silently asked. Maybe he should talk to Aringarosa alone. It might be a trap…

_I don't want her to be in danger… I can't loose her… _

"Anna… Maybe you should go and see Julia when the Bishop comes here…" he told her and she looked up at him as if he was mad.

"No… Silas I'll stay with you! We will do this together… I want my baby back…"

His eyes pleaded her to forget about her ideas to stay here with him. Silas did not know whether this was a trap or not… He did not even know if Aringarosa would help them.

"Silas… I won't go away. You can't make me." She told him patiently but in a shaking voice.

Half an hour ago Silas had called the Bishop…

He had promised to come.

* * *

Anna looked out of the window.

The old man had refused to tell anything on the phone. So they had to wait. Together they sat on the couch holding each others hands. Silas knuckles were white as always but one couldn't help but notice how tight they were holding onto each other when focusing on Anna's knuckles. They had the colour of pale pearls. Their gazes were fixed on a point somewhere in the room only they were able to see.

_I don't know what to do… What keeps him so long? _

The fragile woman would have loved to lean onto her husband now. She wanted to cry and be held by him but she knew he wouldn't be able to take it. He was too weak- just like her- to take this anymore.

"Silas…"

_I don't want to ask… But it hurt too much to keep this to myself…Forgive me Silas… _

"What if she… If he did h- hurt her? Or even…" she fell silent. Silas had glanced over to her. The look in his eyes… She had never seen him with such an expression in his eyes. Anna couldn't even sort it. His eyes nearly were fully red. She recognized sadness in his eyes, mixed with fury and panic…

"Please Anna… I can't… Don't…" he stuttered.

Anna leaned forward and laid her arms around him. Once again she started to cry.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed.

Two minutes ago the door bell was ringing. This must've been Aringarosa. No one else ringed… They just knocked on the front door.

Silas looked up, but her gaze was pinned on his face. It looked tense.

Before he stood up he gave her a worried look and she nodded encouraging. She watched as he went to the door and opened it.

* * *

Silas felt something in his heart… A feeling he could not sort. Was it nervousness?

No… This was another feeling…

He opened the door slowly.

Before him stood Bishop Manuel Aringarosa. A small smile played around his lips and he looked up at Silas. The albino couldn't smile… It was just like his nerves and muscles were frozen. His face showed no feelings at all.

"A good day to you, Bishop… Come in!" he said and made place for him. There was a numb feeling in his stomach. Was it anger? It couldn't be… Could it? This was the man that had saved him once…

_And used you and your beliefs…_ A voice in the back of his head whispered.

"Thank you, Silas…" The Bishop said as he entered. Just as he had entered the house he stood there motionless. The albino turned and looked questioning at him. Aringarosa's gaze was fixed on Anna, who still sat on the couch.

The Bishop turned to face Silas.

"Why is she here?" he asked and Silas could only gape at him. What was wrong with Aringarosa? This wasn't the friendly man he knew… Why did he look at Anna with such a cold expression in his eyes?

"Why… Bishop she's my wife… She has got the right to be here…"

The Bishop only shook his head slowly. Silas went over to where Anna sat. She didn't stop looking over at Aringarosa. His young wife looked directly into his eyes, not loosing eye contact.

"Perhaps I may ask you… What you are doing here, Bishop? What can we do for you?" Anna asked in a loud, but steady voice. Silas was surprised. He had never heard her speak like this to anyone. But indeed… It was an interesting question.

Aringarosa pretended that he didn't hear her.

"Answer her question!" The albino said. His voice was shaking violently. Why did he feel such anger?

_Because he might be the man who planed all this… Maybe he is the reason why Lilly is gone… _

As he looked down at Anna her eyes met with his. She had a worried expression in her eyes. He gently squeezed her shoulder to show her that he was fine… Even though he wasn't really sure about it.

Aringarosa seemed to be shocked for a moment. It seemed as if it wouldn't really make sense to him that Silas would ask him to answer the question of a woman. Silas knew that the Bishop never really liked "normal" women. Nuns were fine to him because they served God… But women like Anna were a different matter though. Silas remembered something the old man had told him once:

_Women seduce us, Silas… They lead into temptation… Take Eve as an example…_

"I happen to know that something has been taken away from you… Violently…" Aringarosa said in a steady voice. The steadiness angered Silas. This man was talking about a child… Not a purse or some expensive necklace…

Silas felt Anna's hand tighten around his as his own heart beat became faster.

"You are talking about my daughter, Bishop!" Silas said as if to tell him that he better not spoke disrespectfully. The Bishop seemed to understand and nodded.

"Where is she?" Anna asked and her voice was unusual high pitched. The albino sat down beside her, grabbing her other hand. Some moments of silent made his blood become hot. Silas was angered. If Aringarosa knew something… Why didn't he tell them?

"Bishop… If you know anything about the whereabouts of Lilly… I want my daughter back!" he said in a low voice.

* * *

What was up with Silas?

Anna watched him as he stood in front of the couch. She had never seen him like that. He had a frightening expression in his face. Who knew he could look so… menacing…

Aringarosa watched him and his eyes seemed sadden out of a sudden. In a way Anna felt sorry for the old man. But this feeling was weaker then the pain she felt. She wanted Lilly! Anna wanted her family back… Healthy and happy!

The Bishop spoke again. To Silas' wife it was just like he was just a voice that talked to her from the other side of a door.

"Silas… This wouldn't happen if you would have returned to Opus Dei… I told you that women… She is just a girl… Return to Opus Dei and leave her and the child and everything…"

* * *

No he wouldn't… He wouldn't allow him to talk like that about Anna and Lilly…

Silas old temper won against him. He jumped forward, grabbing the Bishop by the collar.

"You won't… Talk about my family like that!" he hissed.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review... But be nice if you can!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You guys know I do not own the man who is too hot to be a monk! Nor do I own any other character mentioned in D. Browns novel…**

**Eiri-Uesugi:** God save MSN! It's much fun talking to you. (g) Thanks for the review, hun!

**Twixy:** Revolution? I've got a cold… I'm too sick to start a revolution (g) Thanks for the review! Missed the aggressive Silas? (g)

**DarkSarcasm:** Hey you can review again! Great:) I really think Silas is the kind of guy who'd defend the ones he loves… He tried to defend his mother as well… I thought it's about time he succeeds in saving someone (g)

**Raki505:** Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Anubis1706:** For you it's hard to read about them being all sad and depressed… But I have to write them like that… That's hard! I do not like my characters and Silas being sad… I nearly made myself cry when I finished this chapter! (Giggles)

**I run with scissors:** Hihi… I think if I would ask you to write the story they would probably find Lilly quite fast… Kill Lucius (Yay!) and would have a party and 9 months later Lilly would get her lil' bro or sis! Right? Silas in a POLO? Oh man… I rather see him shirtless… But fine… Have it your way ;) I used to have the same problem when I created evil persons… I do not know why I hadn't problems while creating Lucius… I'm so sorry you cannot travel around England! Sure I'm interested about your problems… Some say I'm a very caring person… Sometimes (g) Have fun, hun!

**Kelly Tolkien:** (g) Okay then! That would indeed be quite expensive… God save the Flat Rate! (cheesy smile) Thank you very much for the nice review.

**Jeanclaue123:** Ahm… Well… Are you speechless? Or are your fingers broken and you couldn't write more? Anyway: Thanks for reviewing dear ;)

**Keira117:** Thanks for your review! I don't know yet… There is still some stuff I have to write about… We'll see :) Much fun with this chapter!

**Without further ado, I bring to you:

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Worthy**

Anna was shocked. Silas had grabbed the Bishop by the collar.

"Where is my daughter?" she heard Silas hiss into the Bishops face. The small woman jumped up herself and hurried over to the two men. Aringarosa struggled while Silas kept holding onto the collar.

"Let go off me Silas… Now you see where this woman…"

She didn't even listen to his words. They didn't reach the point inside of her heart that would be hurt by such words. But Silas seemed to be angered even more. Her husband clenched on of his pale hands to a fist and smacked the Bishop into the face. The old man was on the ground as Anna reached Silas, held him on the shoulders and moved between him and the Bishop. She searched for his eyes. They were full of anger and frustration.

"Silas… Silas listen to me…" she said out loud and cubed his face into her small hands. "We need him… Don't beat him… He isn't worth it…"

Her voice was shacking. Once more she was reminded on how much Silas loved his family. He truly had distanced himself from Opus Dei…

At first Silas seemed unwilling to stop but then Anna's eyes found his and he calmed down slightly. He nodded slowly.

Both of them looked down at Aringarosa. He laid there and looked extremely shocked. The old man wouldn't have expected this.

"S… Silas…" he stuttered.

Anna looked up at Silas and kissed him on the cheek. Then she bent down to Aringarosa. She gave her husband a concerned but worried look, after the Bishops nose had been examined.

"Would you bring me a wet towel, dear?" she asked and Silas went into the kitchen.

The Bishops nose was bleeding. Anna hoped that it wasn't broken… Her husband had always been quite protective towards her. None of her boyfriends had been like this before.

As Aringarosa wanted to push himself up she put one hand on his shoulder.

"Do not move, Bishop! I want to clean up your nose before you stand up." She told him. Anna did not know how… But she managed to keep her voice gentle. The Bishop gave her a disapproving look though,

"Do not want the carpet dirty, do you?" he asked in a sarcastic voice. Anna felt her lips tighten.

"No… I do not want you to loose more blood… But I swear if you have anything to do with the disappearing of my daughter I will…" she stopped herself. Turning around slightly she found Silas coming nearer.

* * *

Silas had heard the last words of his wife. He never had heard her threatening someone before, but she never saw him loosing control in the past as well.

"Here you are, Anna!" he said as he handed her the towel. She gave him a small smile as she took it.

"Thanks, dear. You may sit up now, Bishop!"

As his wife bent forward to clean up Aringarosa's bleeding nose Silas kneed beside her. The old man gave him a sad look.

"Some years ago you wouldn't even thought beating me." The Bishop said. The albino nodded.

"That's right… But I won't let you talk like that about my wife…" he told him and Aringarosa flinched as the younger man said the word "wife". "Where is my daughter?" Silas asked without hesitation.

The Bishop shook his head though.

"I don't know where she is… Ouch… Woman!" he exclaimed as Anna pushed the towel against his bruised nose. Silas didn't really know if she did this to make his nose from bleeding or to make him pay for his rudeness.

"Hold this onto you nose while it's still bleeding!" she commanded. "What do you mean…? You don't know where Lilly is?"

The Bishop sighed and searched Silas' eyes. The albinos face hardened again as the old man seemed to ignore Anna's question again. Aringarosa seemed to understand and pinned his gaze to the ground.

"I do indeed not know where she is Mrs…" he looked up at Anna, a questioning expression in his face.

"Figen… Silas took over my name after marriage… I told him we could find out what his real name is but…" she broke off and gave her husband a loving look. Silas couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't want to know…" he explained shortly. Aringarosa still seemed confused but turned his gaze back to Anna.

"Well then… Mrs Figen… But I know… Who took her away from you!" he said.

Anna shot Silas a look and he laid an arm around her.

"Who?" the albino asked. In his head he already tried to remember Opus Dei members that would do something like this. The names that came to his mind were sorted in categories. One category was about people that might have kidnapped their small angel but would not harm her. The other category though…

"Lucius… Degray…" Aringarosa said and his eyes were filled with sympathy for the first time.

Silas breathed in sharply and jumped to his feet.

_Not him…

* * *

_

"Who is Lucius?" Anna asked, knowing that her husbands' reaction didn't mean anything good. She didn't get an answer though.

"He called me yesterday… Lucius told me that he had committed a sin to save Opus Dei… Silas he wants to make sure that you keep your mouth shut." The Bishop explained.

"But… Why didn't he capture me then?" Silas asked with a trembling voice. Every word both men spoke send chills up and down Anna's spine.

_Lilly… _

"Who is this Lucius?" she asked again but Silas seemed too anxious to answer.

"He has always been afraid of you… Lucius never liked you, Silas! We know that he'd do everything to make critics about Opus Dei stop."

The young mothers' heart nearly stopped beating.

_He'd do everything… Critics about Opus Dei…_

She had read similar words before.

_The article! _

Anna felt herself pale. A murderer had kidnapped her daughter… She prayed to God that he wouldn't do anything to her daughter… For Lilly's sake and his own!

"Who is Lucius? Silas!" she nearly yelled. She was in panic and she probably seemed to be hysteric, too, but she did not care!

Finally he looked down at her. His eyes told her that Lucius wasn't a good company fortheir child. The red orbs were filled with sadness and anger. One could easily tell that Silas was afraid.

"Lucius is… Someone from my past, Anna! He is an Opus Dei member… But… Something is wrong with him. He isn't a member to serve God… It's to serve himself! He is afraid of the modern world… His parents had him growing up by the Opus Dei rules…" he explained. Aringarosa gave him a disapproving glance but her husband kept talking. "You need to know… Lucius never had a second option than to serve God… As a child he went to one of our schools… I must say… He isn't very intelligent but quite loyal… Some of the children that were taught in our schools went out and built up own families… But Lucius… He always stayed. Living by Opus Dei rules was comfortable for him… Lucius did not have to make his own decisions… People told him what he had to do!"

Pure horror filled Anna's small and fragile body.

The man Silas was talking about was no servant of God like Silas had used to be… He was a member because he didn't know where to go else wise.

"So he… Does not believe in God?" she asked in a trembling voice. But it wasn't Silas who answered. It was Aringarosa.

"Lucius believes in the group! He feels save there… Serving God… He never understood that… Lucius does not believe in God…" The Bishop sighed. "I myself found out yesterday… I asked him if he wouldn't be afraid that God would punish him and that everything would be fine if he'd bring the child to me, so I could bring her back to you… But he said that one couldn't be afraid of something that does not exist…"

* * *

Some kilometres away the man called Lucius opened his eyes. He had taken a short nap. The tall man stood up and went to the small bathroom. Some hours ago the small daughter of the whore had asked him if she could go to the loo. After escorting her there he had locked her in her room once again. Lucius didn't want the room he took as a prison to stink. He hated unpleasant smells.

The black haired man undressed and stood in front of the mirror for some seconds. He turned around and looked at the bruises on his back. Lucius hadn't chastised for years now. Where was the sense in hurting yourself? He knew that Silas used to do this. Another reason why he wouldn't do it anymore. Lucius refused to be like the albino.

_Saint Silas! _He thought. Even in his head he spat the name. Who does he think he is? A murderer… Trying to pretend to be loyal to Opus Dei… He had forsaken the group… and he wouldn't be forgiven. Bishop Aringarosa had been wrong! Not everyone was able to be a member. Why could everybody join them? It should be inherited.

_Only pure people have the right to serve Opus Dei… And one day everyone will think the same!

* * *

_

Lilly sat in her room. She didn't cry anymore… There were no tears left to cry!

"Daddy… Please get me out of here!" she whispered. Her blond hair looked like a mess and she wished her mother was there to wash and comb it.

"Mommy…" she said weakly.

Lilly was afraid that the man would return…

_I want to go home…

* * *

_

**To be continued…**

**(Hears applause) Thank you! I'll be here all week ;) Review nonetheless please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that appears in Dan Browns „Da Vinci Code". Did it make your day now Mr. B.? At first you're letting my favourite character die and then… (Little angel sits down on my shoulder)**

**Angel: Hang on, Jen! That's all he did!**

**Me: Hey… You're right… But that's bad enough, Dan!**

I finished this chapter while watching the football match Germany vs. Argentina… We won, we won, we won… (Is happy) I'm quite sorry for Argentina but… I'm sooo happy Germany won! (Waves around a little flag and sings along) Yiepieeeeeeee!

This Chapter is for my reviewer Eiri-Uesugi. She has to learn much and I hope she enjoys reading this chapter :) Good luck cutie!

**Kelly Tolkien:** Thank you very much!

**I run with scissors:** I thought you might like this. I myself have been waiting to write this the whole story. At first I hated Aringy with all my heart… Then I wasn't so sure anymore… Now I (or better Silas) have slept him in the face… Now there can be some peace! Excuse me… I need to go now and write a scene were Silas beats up Lucius :)

**Minyacamien:** Oh my Gosh you reviewed! Now I'm happy. A pizza and a DVD? I'd rather go dancing in a club with you and some other chicks but… Well… Maybe both things are possible. Love ya Loony!

**cal1286:** Huzzah! By the way… Pirates of the Caribbean 2 will start soon :) Yiepie… Okay that was random… Thanks for the review my dear! I am so happy you liked the idea of Silas using Aringarosa as a punching ball. Wait until you read the end ;) (Not that I've written it yet but I have ideas!)

**DarkSarcasm:** Yiepie you're back again! I think this chapter is going to make you happy. But… just a random question for my readers: Did you steal my notes? I want to make flashbacks and you write: I want to know more about Lucius and his hate for Silas… Dear… That's what I plaaaaaahaaaaaaan! I hope you like this chapter. Much fun, dear.

**xlawa:** Oh a new reviewer! Welcome dear! You read it in a day? Both stories… They are not short… But I guess you already guessed that (g) I hope you like that chapter as well. Please keep reviewing, dear.

**Eiri-Uesugi:** Good marks? Great! I knew you'd be good, hun! I can't tell you too much about the ending of the story because it would take away the surprise… Just think about the things I have told you in our msn chat. Enjoy this chapter!

To the ones that did not review: I hope you like this chapter. Furthermore I hope that… one fine day… I'll get a review from you… (g). Have fun ;)

* * *

**Chapter 7- The years that followed**

_Lilly…_

Anna sat on the couch again. Her legs refused to carry all the weight that laid on her heart right now. She couldn't take it anymore.

What if this Lucius had killed Lilly? The things Silas and Aringarosa had told her, made her believe that he was able and willing to do so…

Silas and the Bishop sat in the kitchen. Anna could hear their voices. She had refused to take part in the discussion, even though Silas had asked her to. There had never been a time she had felt so weak and useless before.

One voice that could be heard was talking fast and quite frantic. It still carried the soft accent in it. The other voice was calm and not as loud as the first one. This voice carried a similar accent but this one… It wasn't half as soothing as the rhythm of the first voice.

Then both men fell silent out of a sudden. Silas spoke first and this time he was nearly as calm as Aringarosa.

_A decision? _

Hope awakened inside of Anna. Maybe they had a plan or came to a final conclusion…

She knew that she would know quite soon because Silas and Aringarosa left the kitchen right now. Aringarosa gave Anna a short nod and left the house.

Silas' back was turned towards her, his hand still on the doorknob.

"Anna… I think I will have to tell you about some events that…" he said in a depressed voice. Anna stood up and rushed over to him. As she gently touched his shoulder she felt how tense his whole body was.

"Silas… What did you discuss with the Bishop?" the small woman asked and looked up at him. His face was much too sad to be describable. Anna had never seen him in such a state. The albino hadn't even looked so depressed when he had appeared on Anna's front door years ago... Bleeding and without any hope...

"Let's sit down… I have to tell you a bit more about Lucius…"

* * *

**12 years earlier**

Silas had never been so happy. Father Aringarosa had asked him to come with him to America to join a religious group named Opus Dei. Aringarosa himself was a member so the young albino was thankful to be offered such an opportunity. He had been told that Opus Dei was a so called personal prelature of the Pope. Silas didn't know what exactly that meant, but he knew that it had to be something good.

Now he had stayed half a year some kilometres outside New York and he no longer had many problems with English…

He hadn't seen much of the big city since now. Silas had no interest in wandering down the long streets. He had been wandering down long streets his whole life... Alone.

But that had changed. He knew about plansfor a new Opus Dei Headquarter somewhere in New York. Right now Silas lived in a small but peaceful monastery that belonged to the religious group.

Some months ago, when Silas had been a member for several weeks Father Aringarosa had told him about chastening. He had told the young albino that it was a way to find forgiveness for ones sins. The future monk's thoughts shot to the things he had done years ago. Silas still felt piecing guilt for the death of his mother and all the murder's he had committed. If he found forgiveness by wearing a so called… cilice he'd be glad to do so.

The first time he had bound the cilice to his leg he had cried out in pain and agony. It had hurt like nothing he had experienced before. Aringarosa had told him to think on the pain that had been caused by people around him… His father… The prisoners back at Andorra…

_God will forgive you! _He had thought as he had closed the cilice for the first time.

Silas was eager to learn the rules. The still young albino worked hard to serve the lord. Once in a while he sat together with Father Aringarosa.

_I owe him everything… _he had thought once.

One day Aringarosa had appeared at the monastery and met with Silas after dinner.

"I hope everything is fine, Father?" the tall man had asked his saviour. Aringarosa had smiled up at him and had nodded.

"Indeed, Silas! Soon I'll become a Bishop." he had told the albino who had smiled all over his face. Silas couldn't think of someone that was more worthy!

"These are fantastic news, Father. Congratulations!"

Aringarosa had thanked him and had told Silas that he would have to go to Rome for the ceremony.

"Would you like to join me, Silas?"

The young man had thought for a moment. He hadn't left the building for months. But Rome… What a wonderful opportunity to pray in the great cathedrals.

"It would be a pleasure, Father!"

Then, some weeks later Lucius came back. Silas had heard about him.

Lucius was a lot younger then Silas. Degray was 19 years old, had short black hair and piercing green eyes that made the young features of his face appear harder then they really were.

Some of the members had told Silas that the boy's parents had been members as well and that everyone was quite proud of young Lucius because he decided to serve the Lord as a monk. Such faith in young age was to be acknowledged!

One day Silas was in the library, trying to improve his Latin. Young Lucius Degray had entered the room and came over to him.

"Good morning, Brother!" he had said. The albino had looked up and smiled when he saw who was addressing him.

"Ah, good morning, Brother Lucius. Can I help you?" Silas asked as he always did. The young man had grinned down at the albino.

"Maybe… Brother I got curious! Father Aringarosa is very fond of you, Silas… That's your name is it?" he asked. The albino just nodded. "He talks much about you…"

Silas still smiled but in a way he had a creepy feeling about this situation with young Brother Lucius.

"We talk quite much… Father Aringarosa brought me from Spain with him." He told the young man. Silas didn't feel good… It was like one of those fights he had with some of the kids back on the streets. Some of them had started with this… A talk!

"Yes he told me… I think there aren't many people he hadn't told about you, Brother! Have you been born in Spain? Fascinating from how many countries our members come to Opus Dei, isn't it?" the dark haired boy asked eagerly.

"No… Yes… I wasn't born in Spain… I've been born in France…"

"Ahhh… I understand! You and Father Aringarosa seem to come along with each other quite fine."

_What is he up to? _Silas had asked himself. Whatever the boy wanted… The albino would have told him if he had just asked him.

"I'm happy about the liking Father Aringarosa took into me. He was a real help to me." He said. Lucius grinned. It wasn't a very pleasant grin though. It was similar to a wolf…

"He's going to Rome next week!" he told him. Silas was kinda dumbstruck. The albino didn't know that someone else knew of this. But he didn't care! It was not a secret by any means. The young man seemed to misinterpret his surprised expression. "Oh you didn't know that? He's going to become a Bishop! Tomorrow he will name the one who is going with him."

Silas would have liked to tell the boy that he knew all about this and that he would go with the future Bishop… But he didn't want to commit the sin of pride. Before he could say a word Brother Degray had left anyway.

On the next day he felt someone's eyes on him while he went to the meeting with Father Aringarosa.

He knew whom these eyes belonged to. But Silas didn't know why these eyes were following him around. By now there had been no opportunity to ask for Father Aringarosa's advice so the albino made a mental note to ask his saviour later on.

After Aringarosa had announced that Silas would accompany him on his trip to Rome, Lucius had shot Silas a hateful glance.

"What's wrong with Brother Lucius, Father?"

Aringarosa had turned around and had sighed.

"He had hoped to be the one to accompany me! Lucius wants to befriend important people… That's common knowledge… We have no idea why but… Perhaps he is just eager to gain a high position one day. Whatever it may be Silas… You should not worry about it, Son!" he had said in his calm and friendly voice.

* * *

**Present Time**

Lucius remembered. All he had wanted was to serve Opus Dei… He had wanted to make sure that the group would get one truly loyal leader. The tall man had never been quite sure about the other members… Aringarosa seemed like a good man to him though…

_But even good men make mistakes… _he thought and his thoughts trailed to a certain tall albino ex-monk.

Aringarosa had told Lucius that Silas had been in jail for some years. He clearly remembered the incident.

After the young Lucius had returned from a journey he had heard rumours about Aringarosa bringing an albino with him. The dark haired man had been wondering what kind of man this albino might be. Father Aringarosa wasn't known for picking people up, without knowing who they were. But on the other hand he believed into God and angels and those things…

And as a member of a church it was Aringarosa's duty to help someone when he needed it. Lucius had decided to ask the older man.

_"Who is he Father? What makes him so special?" Lucius had asked. Aringarosa had looked at him. The talk had lasted around half an hour and still the young man didn't know more about the albino. Not even his name._

_"He didn't even know his name… Can you imagine what it feels like, not to know your own name?" the older man had asked him. Lucius had only looked at him in silence. "I named him Silas… Do you know who Silas was, Lucius?"_

_He had thought for some seconds._

_"No… I do not remember that name!" he had answered. The older and much shorter man had smiled at him_

_"He was a prisoner… Freed by or Lord… Just like Silas."_

He would always remember these words. A prisoner… A criminal…

The biggest shame in Lucius whole life had been when this criminal had been the one to accompany the future Bishop to Rome and not himself.

Lucius might have forgiven this… But not the fact that Aringarosa favoured a criminal. Later on he found out that Silas was a murderer.

At first he didn't believe it. Lucius had thought that Aringarosa didn't know about this. Maybe the albino had told him that he had stolen something and had been in jail because of that… So he had talked once again to the Bishop.

_"He murdered, Bishop…"_

_But Lucius was shocked when he saw the calm face of Aringarosa._

_"I know, Lucius… And still he is a sheep of our Lord. He will find forgiveness… I know it Lucius!"_

_And I will prove you wrong, old man! _Lucius thought grimly.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Hihi. I nearly forgot what I wanted to write in this chapter (g). Then it came back into my mind… Flashbacks! Hope you liked it. Read and Review please :) I love reviews.**

**Hey folks! Tomorrow I will have an operation... I don't know when I will be able to update again. But don't worry: Chapter 8 is nearly finished and I will definatly continue this story... I am a maniac with a plotline ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silas… Nor do I own Aringarosa… This isn't something bad… But the thing about not owning Silas… That's sad :(**

**Thanks for your reviews. I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter. Yesterday I got operated and Germany lost against Italy (cries out loud). I just had to write again!**

**xlawa:** Thanks for the nice review! Anna might slap Lucius in a later chapter… I really want her to become angry. I just loved the thought of a young Silas/ Paul Bettany… Just cute :)

**cal1286:** Nah… I don't think you're a nerd. Thanks for saying that Innocent blood is just as good as What makes us good :)

**DarkSarcasm:** (grabs her notes) You are a meanie! But… I don't like Lucius either… He's one of the worst characters I've created ever. Good you liked the flashback. Hopefully you are going to like the rest as well ;)

**i run with scissors:** I didn't mean to make you angry. (hides behind Silas) So sorry about the other review. But thanks for your message! It was so nice :) And… about your AC… I do not even have one! And I have to write chapters that do not disappoint you and the others! By the way: Which girl wouldn't do such things to Silas if she had the opportunity to? I would know exactly what I would do if… Ahm… Have fun, hun!

**Kelly Tolkien:** Wow… If I would have known how much you guys love flashbacks I would have written more of them (giggles).

**Eiri-Uesugi:** You know that I am happy when my readers are, too. :) I'm so happy you liked Chapter 7! Enjoy this one, cutie!

**Fabala4077:** For sure I will keep going! Count on it :) Thanks for your nice review, dear.

* * *

**Chapter 8- The plan**

Anna leaned onto her husband. This Lucius was…

"He hates me with all his heart, Anna… You see… It wasn't your fault he kidnapped Lilly… It was mine…" he said sadly. Slowly the small woman shook her head.

"No… He's insane… He… Silas I want my baby back…" Anna said and started to cry into her husband's chest. She felt his arms around her and two hands started to caress her back. Normally it would have felt good, but this time Anna wouldn't allow herself to enjoy his touch… Not right now.

"Bishop Aringarosa and I have a plan Anna… I promise that everything's going to be alright…"

Two blue eyes locked with his red ones.

"What kind of plan?" she asked.

* * *

Lilly heard the telephone ring. She looked up and tiptoed over to the door.

From outside the footsteps of the bad man could be heard. Pushing her ear against the wooden door she tried to listen. Even though she tried to make no noise the small girl could only hear some of the words the man said. It was of no use!

Everything she had been able to hear was something of a Bishop and an address.

_Please God… Can't you help me?

* * *

_

Lucius gave the phone a questioning look. Janus had called…

He had been the only one who knew about this apartment and the phone number. Janus… His small brother…

The tall man sighed.

As young men they used to have some arguments… Janus believed in God and he had never understood why Silas wasn't to be trusted.

"_He isn't that bad, Lucius…Why don't you give him a chance?" _The words of his brother echoed in his head.

He shook his head slowly.

_Your big brother knows best, Janus!

* * *

_

"Do you think this is going to work Silas?" Anna asked looking up at him. His heart was heavy. How was he supposed to know if it was going to work?

"I honestly don't know… We need to have trust in them… and in God…" he told her, holding her by her arms. She looked a little sad.

"Do you think he will help us Silas?" Anna asked and laid his head against his chest. Silas nodded but as he realised that she didn't see it, he spoke again.

"Yes… I think so…"

As he hugged her tightly he thought about the plan Bishop Aringarosa and him had worked out. It was a good plan he had to admit…

Lucius would regret his doings. Silas himself would make sure.

"Dear?" he heard her soft and hoarse voice. He glanced down at her and found her a bit smiling. "Everything is going to be good, right?"

He hesitated.

What if… No! Their plan would work. He knew it.

"Yes Anna… We're going to get her back."

Nodding she stepped back.

"Are you hungry, Silas?"

He was indeed. It would be some time until they could do anything. They had to wait... and he hated it!

* * *

Right now Lucius was nervous. If his brother was punctual he would be here in 2 minutes. What if someone had followed him?

Impossible… Janus was clever enough to watch out! The traitor didn't know that he was the one that had taken his daughter away. Aringarosa wouldn't tell him… Silas had broken his vow and Lucius knew what Aringarosa thought about traitors.

It knocked on the door.

_Janus…_

The tall man jumped up and opened. Before him stood a man that was a bit shorter than himself, with dark-blonde hair and green eyes. It wasn't the same green as Lucius eyes though… They weren't as piercing as the ones of the older brother.

"Hello, brother!" Janus said.

Lucius nodded and made place for his brother who stepped in and looked around. As he closed the door he gave his younger brother a worried glance.

"Did someone follow you?" he asked. Janus looked at him.

"No… I am not stupid you know?"

Janus hadn't taken the vow… He wasn't a monk. Two years ago he had married and some months ago they got twins. Two girls!

So he didn't know what this mission meant to his brother.

"What brings you here, Janus?" Lucius asked and eyed his brother. His brother turned around and looked at him. His normally quite soft eyes had hardened.

"Where is the girl, Lucius?"

The older one grinned and nodded into the direction of Lilly's room. Janus paled.

"You really did it then?" he asked and seemed to be speechless.

Lucius blinked a few times. Didn't Janus believe him when he had told him first?

"Sure… Why n-… What are you doing?"

Janus had went to the door and tried to open it.

"You locked her in?" his brother asked furious. "She's just a child!"

The older sighed and shook his head.

"Nope… She is _his _child. That makes her an embodied sin… It can only be God's will to…" he said but the other man interrupted him.

"You do not even believe in God… So do not try to kid your own brother!"

The dark haired man flinched at the voice of his brother. It wasn't like Janus to yell at him… and his voice had gotten quite loud.

"But the others _think _I believe in God… They will think I did everything to serve him… Even if the police might find me… every judge will think I am insane and after some years I am…" Lucius started to explain but his young brother interrupted again.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked and Janus face looked truly sad.

"For Opus Dei, brother! This group is my life… They are going to destroy us."

Janus had to understand! It was obvious that the group wouldn't exist any longer if the critics weren't forced to be silent.

"This is madness, brother! Who was going to destroy it?" Janus eyes were pleading his brother to find his sanity again. But Lucius refused and shook his head.

"Silas would…"

This time Janus yelled.

"All Silas wants is peace! He wants to be happy with his wife and the kid…"

"Don't you yell at me, Janus!" Lucius said and gave his brother a threatening look. "You do not want me as an enemy!"

The younger clenched his fists.

"Lucius… I will call the police… Let her go!"

But just as he had spoken these words Lucius had jumped forward and had punched Janus in the face. The younger went to the ground. His brother stepped forward to kick him in the stomach but Janus jumped on his feet and punched his older brother in the stomach. Air was escaping Lucius lips as Janus wanted to beat him into the face. But it never happened. The tall and dark man stood up in front of his brother in full height, smacked him once in the face and send him flying to the ground with a final blow on his head.

Pulling him up with both arms Lucius held him as he unlocked Lilly's room. He pushed his brother forward and Janus landed on the floor. Looking up he saw the child jumping to her feet and pushing herself against the wall.

Without another word Lucius closed the door and locked it again.

* * *

Whenshe was sure the evil man wouldn't return Lilly walked over to the other man. The small girl kneed down beside him and bend over to look at his face.

"Mister… Are you okay?" she asked. In response the man groaned and Lilly slightly jumped back as he opened his eyes slowly. For a moment or two he looked around to orientate. But then his gaze fell on the child beside him.

"Hello there! Are you fine? He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked and gave her a small smile.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

**My face hurts like hell and it's swollen… like… Well, I look like a marshmallow! I do not know when I will update again. But I will! Love you all. Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Why do you keep torturing me? I already told you that I do not own anything that is mentioned in Dan Browns novel! You are mean. All of you (Runs off crying)

Thanks for your reviews! I really hope everyone is going to like this chapter… Love you all.

**Princess da Vinci:** Hey there you are again :) Thanks for your nice review. I never am quite sure if the story is really exciting… But I am happy you think so. Keep reviewing hun, I missed you! Much fun!

**i run with scissors:** Hello dear! Thankies for your review. I tried to create a really sympathetic character when I made the first notes about Janus' character. So happy everyone seems to like him. I think it's really a difficult matter about the Bishop… But in my opinion he is the most difficult character in the book anyway.

**Kelly Tolkien:** Thank you… Face gets better everyday… I nearly look pretty again (looooool)

**Fabala4077:** Thanks for your review and much fun with this chapter :) I like him, too… He is no danger for my love for Silas though (g)

**DarkSarcasm:** Hehe… I loved writing the small beating-up scene… But I kinda had my problems writing it… That's nothing our teachers taught us back at school (g) I hope I can find some good fist-fight scenes in some of the English-written novels I own so I can write a good showdown… I already wrote the last scenes down, by the way. (in German that is!) Have fun dear.

**Raki505:** My face… Operation stuff and all… Nasty story (g) Oh I am so thankful you like the story. The reviews of my readers make me keep writing and trying my best :) Have fun ;)

**Eiri-Uesugi:** (g) Yeah. I hope you will like this chapter. Have a nice weekend I hope to see you at msn.

**Lady Niyha:** Thank you very much :) I defiantly _will_ punish Lucius… Even though it was me who made him do all these things but… Hey I am the author… It's my job to entertain my readers (g). Have fun.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Enough**

Lilly blinked several times before she nodded. The man sat up and grinned at her.

"What is your name?" he asked in a friendly voice.

The small girl smiled a small smile and sat down on the floor again, offering her hand to the stranger.

"My name is Lilly Figen. Who are you?"

Her big blue eyes looked up at him. She remembered that her Mum and Dad had told her not to talk to strangers. Normally she would obey to her parents' rules but… This was a different matter. They were both locked in a room and she had felt lonely anyways.

The tall man shook her hand and bowed his head.

"I am Janus Degray… His brother." He said and nodded into the direction of the door. The small girl was surprised.

"He is your brother, Sir?" she asked, not really believing what she had just heard. Brothers should not beat up each other. This man was nothing like the bad one. He looked much more friendly than the other.

The man chuckled though.

"Yeah…"

Lilly frowned. Why would the brother of the bad man want? And why did his… brother locked him in as well? The small girl was a bit confused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Mr Degray stood up slowly, held his head and moaned. He grinned a bit he offered a hand and pulled her up to her feet. The girl giggled a bit.

"Getting you out of here."

The girls' face lit up.

"Really?" she asked quite excited and Janus nodded. A squeal could be heard and a three year old was jumping up and down happily. Janus eyes widened in shock and he kneed down to cover her mouth with his hand. The girl made a shocked noise behind his hand.

"Shh… You don't want him to know, do you, Lilly?"

Turning her head slightly she shook her head. Letting go of Lilly he eyed her. She looked at him sadly. Janus had scared her.

"Then you need to be silent! I bet someone will be coming quite soon to help us." He told her and she smiled again.

"Will my Mommy and Daddy come, too?" she asked and Mr Degray nodded friendly. "He will not hurt them if they come, will he?" Lilly added a bit shocked.

* * *

Janus hesitated for a moment.

_Aringarosa wouldn't be so stupid to come alone with Silas and his wife._

He smiled a bit.

"No he won't! I bet your Mum and Dad will be happy to see you again, don't you?" he asked to make her think of something else. The girl smiled enthusiastically.

"Yes! Do you know if they are okay?" she asked.

Janus wasn't really sure.

"I was told that they are at your house right now… I think they are fine… The man that asked me to come here didn't tell me much, you know!" he explained to her.

Bishop Aringarosa had called him one hour ago. He had known this would happen… But he had hoped that it wouldn't be necessary. Lucius had come to a visit two weeks ago… His older brother had been kind of… Janus didn't even know a word that could describe his state back then!

"_I will do it, Janus!" _he had said while he drank a cup of tea.

"_What do you mean?" _the small brother had asked in a concerned voice. Lucius had given him an almost happy smiled… No not happy… proud!

"_I will punish the ones that want to destroy Opus Dei… The ones that tried to criticise us…and Silas… I will…" _he stuttered but his brother interrupted him.

"_Lucius… What are you talking about?"_

His brother hadn't told him about the things he had planned but… When the Bishop had called him he knew it had something to do with Lucius and his plans. But he would never have thought that… He had kidnapped a child… On the other hand he should have known that his brother hadn't been kidding…

_Damn!_

Janus himself had two daughters and he couldn't even think about a day when they where not around… let alone taken away from him.

So he had asked Aringarosa if he could help in any possible way… and the Bishop had thanked him and had agreed.

Silas and his wife would get their daughter back!

* * *

The phone called and Silas and Anna jumped up from their chairs. The tall albino was the first to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

Anna was by his side and she grabbed his hand to hold it tightly. Silas knew it was Bishop Aringarosa… It just had to be him…

"Silas? It's Bishop Aringarosa… I know where your daughter is."

The albinos' heart was beating faster as he heard the good news and he looked down at his wife. She gave him a questioning look.

"He knows where Lilly is!" he whispered and she smiled up at him and tears were coming into her eyes. Silas freed his hand and gently touched her face, feeling how his own eyes became wet.

"Where is she Bishop?" he asked.

Aringarosa gave him the address he noted on a note-block that lay beside the phone. Anna took the paper and scanned it.

"I know where that is." She told him and Silas nodded.

"Thank you, Bishop!" he told the other man and wanted to end the talk but Aringarosa began to talk again.

"Wait! I will meet you there… I… I do not want anyone to get hurt!"

An angry look must have crossed Silas' features because Anna's hand was placed on his shoulder gently.

"You cannot be serious." He hissed into the phone but the Bishop stayed calm.

"Please Silas… I…"

* * *

Anna had enough of this.

The small woman stood on her tiptoes and took the phone from her husband.

"Listen Bishop… I will personally make him regret even to think about doing any harm to us if he touched my daughter. Come if you need to… But do not count on getting him out of that healthy." She said and hang up.

Silas gave her a surprised look.

"I'm sorry… Let's go Silas…" she said and rushed over to grab their coats. Her husband followed her and they left the house together. "We will need some time until we are there." Anna told him as she went over to the car. Normally they did not really use it but she wanted to hurry up. "You will drive Silas…"

He nodded.

"As you wish…" he said and grabbed the keys from her. She was not able to drive now and she knew it… Anna would probably cause an accident while trying to get to Lilly as quickly as possible.

* * *

As they drove off Silas looked at her for a moment.

"Are you fine?" he asked and as she looked at him, Silas saw that she was crying and smiling at the same time.

"Everything is going to be fine… I know it!" she said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

* * *

**That's enough for today don't you think?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Silas or Aringarosa… and I am not making money with this story… This is actually sad because I could really need some money…

**Kelly Tolkien:** Nope… It's not! (g) Just kidding. I love to make my reviewers speechless but… I loooove long reviews.

**Minyacamien:** You know… I hope it is okay to answer in English so everyone is going to understand this answer (g). Yes… There is something to come. A big… BAM! Cute wasn't she! I know much about such behaviour. Do you remember when I yelled at Cvin once and afterwards I was all normal? Anna reminded me of that ;) Janus is just huggable isn't he!(g)

**Eiri-Uesugi:** This chapter is very long! At first I wanted it to be even longer. But then I decided that a cliffy would be a good idea. Hehe.

**Raki505:** Heeeeey do not complain! Hehe… I know what it is like to wait for an author to continue. But after reading this chapter… You won't complain about the last one being too short.

**Princess da Vinci:** Thank you very much, hun! I liked the ending of this chapter aswell. It was more… calm and relaxed then the previous chapters. About your question: Find out yourself ;)

**Jeanclaude123:** In a heartbeat! You can read around… 10000 words in a heartbeat! You are good! I am sorry about the fingernails :( Thanks for the compliment about the exposition :) It might sound stupid but I had to look it up (g) But after I knew what exposition is I was blushing furiously :D Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 10- Confrontation**

Lucius sat in the small living-room. His head rested in his hands. The tall dark haired man thought about his brother's last words.

_I will call the police!_

His own brother… Why didn't they understand his goals! All he wanted was to save Opus Dei. He would do everything to do so…

But to kill his own brother…

Would Janus really tell someone? Why didn't he tell them before? Didn't he believe him when he told him about his plans the first time?

_I will show him… There isn't any other option…_

It was Janus' fault. Lucius hadn't intended to shed innocent blood… Let alone his families' blood. Degray gave the mobile phone in front of him a disgusted look. Some minutes he had entered the room of the brat and had taken it from Janus.

* * *

Lilly sat in a corner of the room. She hugged her knees tightly. The child was afraid. What would happen? Would her father be able to defeat the bad man and free her and Mr Degray? At first she had been excited about the news that her parents would come and get her but… now she was afraid.

Especially, as the bad man's words started to echo in her small head.

"_Will you hurt me?" _she had asked him as he had brought her some fruits and water in the morning. He had only looked at her with his cold eyes. Lilly never found out which colour they had because she didn't dare to look at them anymore. But the cruel grin was witnessed by her blue eyes.

"_You were born from sin… from betrayal… Someone who beliefs in God would say that it can only be his will to kill you!"_

The girl had been shocked and had started to cry. She hadn't heard him leave the room.

_He is evil… _she thought as she sat there in silence.

* * *

Janus watched the girl. The young man was worried about her. What if Lucius decided to kill her? If he couldn't prevent it…

He shook his head. He would not be able to look Silas in the eye again if Lucius really killed her.

_Whom am I kidding! I would not be able to look into my own face…_

Janus could only hope that Lilly would not be traumatized after these two days.

"Hey there!" he said in his most friendly voice and the girl gave him a confused look. He had watched her since ten minutes now and he had been sure that this three year old girl hadn't even blinked. "Everything is going to be okay. You will see." He told her and sounded more optimistic as he really was. In fact Janus was afraid. It hadn't really been Aringarosa's plan that Janus was caught as well. The plan had been easy.

Go there, find out if the kid was fine and wait until the others come…

_I didn't want Silas to get Lucius…He is going to beat the shit out of my big brother. _the younger thought. A voice whispered in the back of his head. This whisper had become louder every minute he had stayed in this room.

_And Lucius deserves it… _it kept saying.

* * *

"What is Janus like?" Anna asked and Silas gave her a quick smile.

_Yeah… What is he like?_

"I didn't see him for a long time now… He isn't a monk or so… Janus has family…" Silas started to explain and waited for Anna's reaction.

"How do you know?" she asked and sounded a bit confused. But he thought he heard something that sounded like relief in her voice.

"The Bishop told me… Janus has kids as well… He is nothing like his brother… Janus is a very open and… yes I would say good- hearted person."

Lilly would be fine when he was there. Lucius wouldn't have the time to harm her in a way. Janus would know how to prevent that… He hoped that anyway.

"So he isn't someone who is going to do something stupid?" Anna kept asking and his eyes went wide.

He wasn't all too sure about _that _point. Janus was a good person but sometimes…

"I don't know, Anna…"

The albino didn't know much at that moment. Only that he was fighting down his temper. The demon inside him would have loved to beat Lucius' face until there was nothing left of it. But he would not loose control like that. Not now!

Not in front of Anna and Lilly…

He started to say a little prayer hoping that might calm him down a bit.

* * *

Lucius was cursing under his breath. He had to leave the apartment to get something to eat. Giving the door to Janus' and the brats' room a furious glance he threw the mobile phone against a wall.

Standing up he went to get some money and his gun and left the apartment without another word. He tried not to make any sound at all. It wasn't necessary for them to know that he was gone.

* * *

Silas parked the car and both of them jumped out.

"He is going to deny it… I will personally take care of it." Silas told her as he took her hand. She nodded silently, feeling the hate in her heart taking control of her body.

_Oh yeah… He is going to deny this… But it won't help him…_

They walked down the street. Anna kept looking at the address Lucius' brother had given Aringarosa and at the number of the houses. Her body was tense. The young mother hadn't known a time when she had felt so numb from hate. It was as if her body would not even belong to her… Like someone else was taking control now… Anna didn't like this feeling. Looking at a high building she tried to get rid of such thoughts.

_Nearly there…_

"Silas…" said a voice behind them. Both of them whirled around. Bishop Aringarosa walked up behind them. "Maybe we can end up this affair without shed blood if I am…" he said but Silas interrupted him.

"I am sorry Bishop… But even the Pope could not prevent me from making him pay."

Anna gave Silas a worried look. Her husband would never forgive himself if he killed Lucius… He was much too good. But this was the reason why she loved him so much… She didn't tell him that since yesterday…

_Later… When Lilly is save…_

"You may accompany us anyway Bishop…" Silas said as Aringarosa gave him a shocked glance. As the tall albino had told him this the Bishop nodded silently. Anna took Silas hand and he gave her a sad and apologizing glance. She gave him a small nod to encourage him. It was his right to feel like this.

"Let's g…" Silas said and turned around but froze. His eyes fixed on something not too far away.

"What's it d…" Anna asked and looked into the same direction. Her eyes went wide and her heart stopped beating. There stood a tall man with black hair, wearing a black robe. He too looked at them. This was the first time Anna met Lucius in person. It seemed as if the seconds would stretch, refusing to pass by. Degray was the first to recover. He turned around and ran into the building he had just left.

* * *

_No you're not! _, was the first thing Silas was able to think. Lucius hadn't fully turned around to run when Silas ran for him. He would get the coward!

For a small moment he forgot about Anna and the Bishop. He didn't hear their footsteps that tried to catch up with him.

Without a thought of fear Silas ran into the building, clearly hearing Lucius' running up the stairs. The albino would not loose him! He was going to catch up with him and then…

Hot white anger flashed through Silas whole body as memories came to his mind. He saw Anna crying on the floor… Anna how she fainted into his arms… Images of a small blonde girl that cried alone in a dark room…

_Lilly…_

He would make him pay!

_Anna…_

Silas build up speed once more. Lucius was fast but not fast enough. The albino jumped forward as he nearly had caught up with him. Both men fell to the ground. Lucius was on top of Silas who tried to smack him in the face but Lucius was the first one to react. Silas felt a sharp pain and his head hit the ground. His eyes closed automatically.

"Now… Does that remind you filthy little bastard of the days back in pr…Uff!" he heard Lucius voice and his eyes shot open again. Anna had reached them and had kicked Lucius in the stomach.

The dark man rolled over, holding his body. Silas jumped to his feet, reaching out for Lucius as he grabbed his gun and shoot one time. The albinos' red eyes went wide in shock but her didn't feel any pain.

Without hesitation Silas got to Lucius. He grabbed his wrists and slammed the one hand that held the gun against the wall. As the ankle broke Lucius screamed in pain. But Silas wasn't satisfied by now. The tall albino let go of the broken ankle and smacked him in the face two times until he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder.

As he turned his head he thought he would be looking into Anna's beautiful face. But it wasn't Anna. It was Aringarosa…

The albinos' eyes went wide once more. The shot!

Aringarosa looked worried over his shoulder. Anna laid on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her face was filled with pain but she looked over to where Silas kneed.

The albino jumped up again and rushed over to her, forgetting about Lucius who was unconscious by now.

"Anna…" he said pleading. "Don't die…"

She gave him a small smile.

"Get Lilly…" she said weakly.

* * *

**At first I thought: Am I going to be a meanie! And I decided on: Yes!**

**To be continued folks!**


	12. Last Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I own no one that appears in Dan Browns "Da Vinci Code". This is actually quite good because if I did the book would be called: The erotic adventures of Silas or so… He would be running around naked all the time and… Hm… Maybe it wouldn't be THAT bad if I would own him…

This is the last chapter of the sequel… If anyone asks me to do another sequel: Nope! Do not even try it (g)

By the way: Do you think I have chosen the right Genre? When I started this Sequel I thought it might be Action/Romance or so... If you want something changed: Let me know!

**Kelly Tolkien:** Well… It was okay… (giggles) Just kidding! Wow! As I said I like long reviews I thought about… 4 or 5 sentences but… Thank you. I liked the review… It showed me that the things I wrote made my readersfeel the way I wanted them to. Like... When Anna was shot. Thanks for such a long review. It was great to have you as a reviewer.

**McV2006:** Yeah… There is no fun without a well positioned cliffhanger. I hope you like this chapter… For it's going to be the last one.

**Eiri-Uesugi:** I am older then you and you are telling me to go to bed? What is wrong about that picture? (g) I told you… No I won't write that now! Thanks for having such nice talks over msn with me. I'd wish there were more people I could write to from this webside. :)

**Fabala4077:** I bet that wasn't soon enough for your liking right? Thanks for being a great reviewer! I always enjoyed to read yours :) Oh and thank you for saying that I write good fight scenes… I tried hard (g)

**Princess Da Vinci:** Thank you so much. I really like it when chapters I enjoyed to write are liked by my readers. Thanks for your reviews.

**Cal1286:** Oh my I knew people would not like Anna being hurt… What did jeanclaude say? Did she refuse to read the chapter? (g) Thanks for your reviews. I really liked them. Do not hunt me down please (giggles)

**Xlawa:** Yes I did do that! What do you want to do about it? (g) Thanks for reviewing. I hope you are going to like this chapter.

**Raki505:** Oh… I hope you won't be too sad that this story is coming to an end today. I loved your reviews. Thanks for writing them. Enjoy this!

**I also want to thank:** jeanclaude123, Minyacamien, Lady Niyha, Dark Sarcasm, I run with scissors, Keira117, Anubis1706, Twixy, Crythor, FuchsiaII, davinci-potter and HoveringthroughoutTime. Thank you guys… Some of you did not review for a while or only once or twice but… I loved every feedback you gave me.

And now without further ado, I bring to you:

* * *

**Chapter 11- Life and Death**

Red eyes filled with tears as the tall albino gently stroked the face of his wife. He forgot about his surroundings… forgot about Aringarosa who had grabbed his mobile phone and called the ambulance…

All he could think about was Anna and the fact that she might die.

_I cannot loose you… Oh Lord please send your angels to save my angel…_

"Promise… You won't die…" he said in an unsteady voice. All he saw at that moment was Anna and her bleeding shoulder. What if her lungs got hurt?

"I won't Silas… Get Lilly…" she said and coughed heavy. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Silas stood up and turned to leave when he heard the weak voice of his wife once more.

"I love you…"

His sight was blurry from all the crying and he couldn't really make out her face as he turned around to answer her.

"I love you, too… Bishop…Where…?" he asked as he realized that he didn't know in which apartment his daughter was.

* * *

Lilly thought she had heard something that sounded like a Bang. Jumping to her feet she went to the door and pressed her ear against it. Janus looked at her confused. 

"What is it?" he asked.

"Shh! I think I heard something… Maybe Mommy and Daddy are coming now!" she told him as if he was stupid. The tall man blinked several times but Lilly only paid attention to the door and the sounds that came from outside.

_Mommy… Daddy…?_

Then she heard it. Something was bumping against the apartment's door.

"Daddy? Mommy? I am here!" Lilly started to yell and knocked her small hands against the door. Janus himself jumped up and stood beside the small girl.

"I told you I heard something!" she said and kept bumping her small fists against the door. "Daddy!"

"So I was right…" Janus said and Lilly stopped for a moment to look at the tall man.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I thought I heard Lucius leave the apartment… Step aside small one!" he said and the small blonde girl did as she was told. Degray started to through himself against the door, stepped back and did it again. Lilly's eyes grew wide and a smile appeared in her cute but dirty little face. She started to clap her hands together and jumped up and down.

The door broke out of it's angles and Janus started pushing against it. Just as Lilly wanted to squeal they heard the other door crack.

"Daddy!" the small girl yelled and her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Silas had heard his daughters' voice as the door cracked open. His shoulder did hurt by now but he ignored it. 

Two words echoed in his head… Spoken by the sweetest and most beautiful voice there was.

_Get Lilly…_

All he wanted was to bring their daughter to his wife…

_I only want us to be together again, Father… Please save the ones I love…_

He hurried into the apartment and heard a child's voice from another room.

"Daddy!"

_Father… I need my angels…Both…_

"Lilly… Don't be afraid…" he yelled. A weight fell off his shoulders. She was alive… The knowledge alone would have made him the happiest man alive if Anna would be by his side to get their daughter out of her prison.

But she wasn't and Silas heart would be bumping against his rips furiously until he knew that his wife would be fine…

_She had to be fine… _

"Silas… It's Janus… Pull at the door… I'll push!" another voice said from inside the other room. The tall albino did what Janus had said and after some moments both men managed to free Lilly and Degray.

Lilly ran out of the room and jumped into her fathers arms.

"Daddy…" she cried out and buried her face into his chest as he picked her up into his arms. "I thought I would never see you and Mommy again."

Silas embraced her gently and started to kiss her forehead several times.

"I'm so glad you are fine, Flower!" he said, feeling the tears streaming out of his eyes. Not only because of happiness and relief… No… He was much too worried about Anna to be happy now.

"Thanks for your help, Janus!" Silas muttered as he left the room with Lilly in his arms. His wonderful wife had asked him to bring Lilly to her and he would!

Terrible images flashed through his head of blue eyes that closed forever… What if it was too late…?

Janus followed them silently but the albino did not really hear or see him.

"Where is Mommy, Daddy?" the child in his arms asked excited. Her father knew she could not wait to see her mother…

_Should I tell her, _he asked himself not daring to look down at her happy but crying eyes. Silas knew he might break down if he did… and he needed to be strong for Lilly. What would happen if he was not able to take care of her…

_No! Anna is going to be fine… She needs to be fine… We need her… I need her!_

"Mommy is waiting for us, dearest!" the ex-monk said and his daughter fell silent for a few seconds.

"What's up, daddy? Is something wrong?" she asked again. Just then the turned the corner and Silas red eyes fell on Anna who laid on the floor. She was talking to Bishop Aringarosa who kneed beside her, pushing a cloth against the wound on Anna's shoulder.

"Mommy…" Lilly said in horror. She started to struggle in Silas' arms and forced her father to let go of her. The small girl ran as fast as her still short legs allowed her to and kneed down beside her mother. Anna gave Silas who came nearer a loving and thankful smile.

"Hello, Flower!" she said and stroked her daughters face. Lilly started crying and leaned forward to be embraced by her mothers loving arms.

"Mommy… Why are you bleeding, Mommy?" the kid asked and looked into her mothers tired eyes. Silas kneed down beside his daughter and wife, placing one arm around both of them.

"I'm fine… Flower…" the young mother answered. Her skin was white as snow and the pain was visible in her face. This expression had nearly broken Silas' heart.

Lilly hadn't been satisfied with her mother's answer. She grabbed her mother's shirt tightly and never left Anna's soothing eyes.

"Then… Mommy please stand up… Let's go home…"

Two blue eyes turned to Silas and never left his red ones.

"I love you…" then she turned to Lilly. "Both of you…"

* * *

**One year later**

Silas watched his daughter swinging. He had bought and built it up for her just after… the incident. Nothing had happened afterwards.

Janus had returned to his family and they stayed in touch… The albino did not want something like this to happen ever again.

Bishop Aringarosa had come by a week ago. The old man was quite fond of Silas' daughter.

She had grown since last year… Her father had been worried she might end up being as tall as he was.

"Watch me, daddy!" the small girl squealed happily.

"Not so high, dear!" he said out loud. His daughter laughed happily.

_Just as if she forgot what happened… _Silas thought a bit bitter.

Lucius would be in prison for a long time…

After he had freed Lilly that day the albino had felt the urge to kill the Opus Dei member with his own hands. But he hadn't touched him…

He did not want Lilly to see something like this… Never…

Just as he looked up again his daughter jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Silas could not help but smile and placed his arms around her.

"Can you read a story to me, daddy?" she asked and made a puppy face. Her father grinned at her and nodded. The child went inside the house and left her father to his thoughts.

He had lost someone that had meant much to him… Someone who had been there for him and… had cared. Since then he hadn't been the same… But he was strong for Lilly.

It was hard for Silas to loose people he liked or loved…

Just as he sighed deeply two arms laid around his neck gently. He smiled to himself and stroked the petite hands gently.

"Want to be alone?" asked a soothing voice. The albino shook his head slowly.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Anna!" he said. Silas stood up, took her in his arms and kissed her gently. Just as he started to caress her soft hair she broke off and looked him into the eyes.

"I know you liked Father Nibel, Silas…" the small woman said and reached out to caress his face. Her husband leaned into her soft and welcomed touch. After a few seconds he turned his face a bit so he was able to kiss her hand.

He stepped forward held onto her. She leaned onto her chest and sighed blissfully.

"He's been old…" Silas said and kissed the top of his wife's head. Father Nibel had been found in his bed some weeks ago. He had died in his sleep.

"I love you, Silas…" she said and he smiled down at her in a playful way.

"Prove it!"

Anna giggled and leaned forward to kiss him. He still drowned in her kisses… Her gentle touch still made him forget about everything…

About his past… The day Lucius had kidnapped Lilly…

He felt her hand caressing his face and he pulled her towards him even more. As he felt her body against his Silas could not help but sigh…

_Bliss… Love… Thank you heavenly Father…_

"I love you, too angel…" he breathed as he broke off for a second.

Both of them would have been lost in the moment, but a small and giggling girl forced them back into reality.

"Hihi… Uncle Manuel said that all the kissing goes on his nerves!" she told her parents in the innocent way of a child. They broke off and looked into each others eyes before starting to laugh out loud.

Anna stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in Silas ear. He didn't understand it at first because his wife was still giggling.

"What did you say, dear?" Silas asked and she tried to catch her breath. Afterwards she tried again.

"Do you remember that Lilly has asked Santa for a baby brother or sister?" she asked and Silas nodded. His heart skipped several beats as Anna whispered. "Her wish will come true!"

The albino's eyes widened and stepped back to look into the face of his wife's smiling face.

"You're sure?" he asked breathless. She nodded and started to laugh as Silas picked her up and kissed her fiercely.

"Really?" he asked laughing happily. Anna kept nodding but found her words again.

"Yes… We are getting a baby…" she exclaimed excited.

Lilly looked at her parents as if they had gotten insane.

"Hey… What's so funny?" she asked. Silas and Anna turned towards her and kneed down in front of her. Anna started to caress Lilly's confused face and smiled at her daughter.

"Lilly…What would you prefer? A baby brother or a sister?" Silas asked and embraced Anna and his daughter.

_Thank you my Lord… For sending me another angel I can take care of…

* * *

_

Later at night Anna stood by the window, looking at the stars. Silas embraced her from behind and she enjoyed the warmth of his body and the tenderness of his touch…

"I love you, Anna…" he told her in a husky voice. She turned around and laid her head onto his chest again. Anna enjoyed leaning onto him.

"I love you, too…" she said and started to kiss his chest gently. Silas started to caress her silky hair.

_She will never know how much I love her… There aren't words to describe this… _Silas thought and closed his eyes as he kissed the top of her head. He lost his breath as his eyes met hers.

"You saved me… in so many ways…"

_If there ever was someone withmore innocent blood than yours…this personbecame unclean the day you were born… He knew I would need you… To save me… Please… Take care of me… I will make you happy… Amen…_

**The End

* * *

I really hope you liked the story... Thanks to everyone who reviewed orread the story. Love you all :)**

Please review... Even if you didn't before :)


End file.
